


In the Aftermath

by SpeckleYurkei



Series: Speckle Yurkei's Fic February 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Introspective Lily, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckleYurkei/pseuds/SpeckleYurkei
Summary: Lily Potter holds her child tighter in the Great Hall in the aftermath of the war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Lily Evans & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Speckle Yurkei's Fic February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139048
Kudos: 4





	In the Aftermath

Lily Potter holds her child close in the remnants of the Great Hall and tries to form a plan to go forward. Harry’s face is buried underneath her shoulder and his green eyes are focused on the family across the Hall. The Malfoys, whose blonde hair is matted and bodies are covered in a fine layer of dirt and sweat. 

Narcissa sits with her back straight and her eyes decidedly focused on the wall in front of her. She still is proud even all these years later. Lucius is too far gone to do anything more than curl his body into Narcissa’s. Draco follows his father’s lead even then. He leans against his mother like Harry does and doesn’t react when Lucius places his hand on his shoulder. 

Around them families reconnect or split as wizards and witches struggle to hold themselves together in the aftermath of the battle. Molly cooks mountains of food as Fred and George talk in low tones with Sirius and James. Remus and Tonks only stayed long enough to have their wounds healed before immediately heading to the nearest fireplace to floo powder to Teddy. 

Hogwarts students hug their parents and take comfort in their beating hearts or are being healed by Madam Pomfrey and a collection of various students with _some_ level of medical training. Lily’s eyes stray over to the front of the room where bodies- _too young to die, too young for wars_ \- lay on hastily assembled stretchers. 

“What happens next?,” Xenophilius asks her. It’s too big of a question for Lily. _We go home, the Death Eaters go to Azkaban, we rebuild Hogwarts, we bury our dead._ Any of these answers would have been fine. 

“We rebuild,” Harry mutters from her side and Lily once again thanks whoever’s out there for her son. Her brave, _brave_ son who should never have had to see this. To live through this. 

Xenophilius nods and holds Luna tighter. Luna’s mother had put down her Quill and reaches over to hug her family. 

“We’ve already started.,” Luna states simply. Luna isn’t wrong. As the food is served and wounds heal this is proven. When the Ministry begins to arrive with an army of Aurors and Healers- _too late_ Lily thinks bitterly- questions and disgruntled bureaucrats this is shown. 

Lily sees it when Slytherin students chase officials away from the makeshift hospital. She sees it when Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws set to the task of rebuilding the greenhouses. She sees it when families begin to start collecting tins to rebuild or buy Hogwarts the things magic can’t do but money can. 

The fight isn’t over, Lily knows. Voldemort didn’t gain power from nothing. He gained it from prejudice and hatred, from oppression and fear. She’s seeing a break but the world doesn’t stop turning. 

But the Wizarding World is rebuilding and the Potters will be there to make _damn_ sure it doesn’t destroy itself again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing motivation has been scattered recently and this snow storm is not helping.


End file.
